deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Seeker Rifle
Design Details The Seeker Rifle is a powerful sniper rifle capable of delivering long-range fire. It can sever limbs if properly aimed and can pull off headshots, leaving Necromorphs swinging around blindly while you fire away. Its secondary function provides an enhanced zoom, thus allowing even greater precision and damage. In Dead Space 3, Seeker Rifles can be crafted without a scope. When aimed with the scope attached, the player's view will be automatically magnified. Variants Dead Space 2 *EarthGov Seeker Rifle (damage +5%, firing speed +5%) *Patrol Seeker Rifle (Firing speed +5%, Reload time -5%) Dead Space 3 *Seeker Rifle: Military Engine with Precision Tip *Sharpshooter Seeker Rifle: Military Engine with Sharpshooter Precision Tip Location * Seeker Rifle's Schematic can be found in chapter 6 of Dead Space 2. * It can be found in Dead Space 3 Chapter 14, close to the beginning. Combat Tips *Only use the Seeker Rifle when there's a good distance between the player and any given Necromorph. Using it at close range isn't a good idea, but if you're good with semi-automatic rifles, it can be a very effective, almost-always one-hit kill against most enemies, even with body shots. *Use it against a slow enemy such as a Pregnant. You can easily pop off its head or take out one of its legs. Larger targets are more recommended. *A Seeker Rifle with fully upgraded damage (100 pts), will kill any early enemies in a single shot to the body, even on Zealot difficulty. *A fully upgraded Seeker Rifle is one of the best things you can use against the final boss, second to only the Contact Beam in terms of effectiveness. Zoom in and take two shots (three shots on Hardcore), and it becomes vulnerable. If adequately invested in, a Seeker Rifle can end the final battle in less than 30 seconds without the Pack ever appearing. *In Dead Space 2, the damage and alt fire (zoomed) damage are separately upgraded (damage from 50 to 70, alt fire from 50 to 100). Because of this, if no points are invested in the alt fire, it can be detrimental to use the zoom due to reduced visibility and potentially reduced damage depending on the number of damage nodes invested in. In addition, you only need to invest 10 Power Nodes (for all Alt Fire nodes) to max out the damage if you only plan on using the zoomed mode. *In Multiplayer, the Seeker Rifle is extremely effective, although difficult to wield. Hitting a Lurker or a member of the Pack with just one shot is a guaranteed kill, and coupled with stasis it is extremely effective against the Puker and Spitter, capable of dispatching either before the effects of stasis wear off. *The rifle will stay on the last mode you used it on when you stop aiming: zoomed in or out. Remember this when going from one battle to the next. *Contrary to common belief, the Seeker Rifle has less stopping power than the Pulse Rifle. Shooting Necromorphs in the body will not stop them. Use this weapon wisely. *The Seeker Rifle's ammo drops are quite generous even in Zealot difficulty. A single pickup will contain 2-3 rounds in Zealot difficulty, which is of the same rate as the Plasma Energy. *Though it may require a huge amount of Power Nodes (requiring 27, the most of any weapon in-game), the sheer power of a fully upgraded Seeker Rifle can easily carry an experienced player through Zealot difficulty, assuming that the player is able to supplement the Rifle with another weapon such as the Plasma Cutter, Pulse Rifle, or Flamethrower. *An experienced player can easily pick off the legs of the Ubermorph without any trouble, especially since the limbs are rather large and easy to pick off, even at a distance. *While the Seeker Rifle may not have the knock back of most weapons, it can still stun a target for a second or two, which gives you a chance to pull off a more accurate shot, Brutes and Tripods aside. *A fully upgraded Seeker Rifle can make a "One-Shot-Kill" (when in Alt-Fire mode) against any weaker Necromorph and will only take two shots for their enchanced forms (both in Zealot difficulty); this, coupled with its strangely abundant and cheap ammunition makes it one of the most resource-efficient weapons in'' Dead Space 2''. *In Dead Space 3, upgrade circuits are best prioritized to clip and rate of fire as damage is already quite sufficient for this weapon. It would help if the scope is removed for ease of use in close range. *A great weapon combination is Bullpup Rifle as an upper tool and Seeker Rifle as a lower tool, built on a Heavy S.C.A.F. frame. The desired upgrades should be damage and clip for the Bullpup, while the Seeker should be developed mainly towards clip and rate of fire, but still keeping one circuit to maximize damage. Add Stasis Coating and you'll have a very powerful combo! Trivia *Although the rifle has a scope, you never actually see through it. Rather, the area around the aiming reticule is zoomed in when activating the rifle's secondary function. *Though the name would suggest a "homing shot" function, like any "seeker" (i.e. heat-seeker, radio lock-on seeking,...) weapon in reality, the Seeker Rifle in-game does not offer such capabilities. "Seeker", however, may mean to "look", or to "peek", which in this case fits the scope functionality of the weapon quite perfectly. *The Seeker Rifle, like the Ripper and the Force Gun, has a rather strange "reloading" animation. Isaac and Gabe simply pumps the front receiver of the rifle like a shotgun and a new clip is loaded, without anything inserted or ejected. The presumed clip holster flips open during the "reload". *The Seeker Rifle is unlocked at level 17 in Multiplayer. *The Seeker Rifle's scope extends and retracts when Isaac toggles aiming and idling mode. *Like most of the weapons in Dead Space 2 the Seeker Rifle has its own achievement/trophy called "Peek-A-Boo" which is unlocked when the player kills a Stalker while in Zoom mode. *The Seeker Rifle is the only weapon in Dead Space 2 ''which ejects a spent cartridge after firing each shot. *A bug may occur when switching to the Seeker Rifle (after having reloaded once in that life) where a shell is ejected as Isaac equips the weapon, without a round being fired (does not affect amount of seeker shells in inventory). *While fully upgraded, the Seeker Rifle becomes the most expensive and valuable weapon in the game. All the Power slots filled leave it with a cost of 140,500 Credits. *An easy way to get the "Peek-a-Boo" Achievement/Trophy, is to shoot a crawling Stalker because it's less of a danger than facing a complete Stalker. An example of a crawling Stalker is in Chapter 5. After you go through the Church, you will encounter a Stalker with its legs blown off. Use this advantage and kill it. There is another in chapter 7 where life support is offline. After completing that you will earn the Trophy/Achievement.[http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/dead-space-2/achievements/ '''Dead Space 2', Achievement] ("'Peek A Boo! - Kill a Stalker with the Seeker Rifle while in Zoom Mode.'﻿") Another way is to simply shoot a Stalker that's charging at you while zoomed in. *This weapon resembles the Unknown Rifle but with a scope. *The Seeker Rifle can be fundamentally recreated in Dead Space 3 through its blueprint, although it functions differently due to the weapon crafting system. Unlike most classic weapon reproductions, the Zoom function of the Seeker Rifle is gained through Zoom Scope accessory, rather than a secondary weapon attachment. Due to this, the Seeker Rifle cannot actively change between its normal and zoom modes, it will be permanentely fixed into either mode depending on whether the Zoom scope has been attached or not, barring any time Kinesis is used. *The Seeker Rifle is the only weapon to have two completely separate areas on its node tree (one area for the secondary, the other for all other aspects of the weapon). *The Seeker Rifle can be recreated in Dead Space 3 by placing a Military Engine on a Heavy Frame with a Precision Tip. However, the scope function requires a separate attachment, and the scope attachment zooms in automatically when aiming, limiting effectiveness somewhat. Appearance * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 2: Severed * Dead Space 3 * Dead Space 3: Awakened Gallery File:Patrol_seeker_rifle.jpg|Patrol Seeker Rifle with a matching Patrol RIG File:Earthgov_Seeker_Rifle.jpg|EarthGov Seeker Rifle with a matching EarthGov Security RIG Peek a Boo reward.PNG|The "Peek a Boo" achievement/trophy Seeker rifle-0.jpg|DS2 variant de:Suchergewehr es:Rifle buscador ru:Снайперская винтовка References